Tomatoes and oblivous people
by katie88chick
Summary: Lovino is a high school student and that's hard enough but when when your in nonno's mafia gang life gets pretty hectic. But sometimes it can seem pretty good when there is a certain Spaniard annoying happy go lucky guy not that he will admit that...maybe. Join the life of Lovino Vargas! Human names used.


**So here you go this is my first hetalia fanfic and yes this is a spamo!~(^^)~ Tell me what you think.**

_Remember Lovino you cannot kill these people; _I try to calm myself down from murdering the bastards in my school. Who in their right mind would trash my freaking locker! Oh I am going to kick their asses and make those bastards cry for what they have done.

I examine the contents of my locker where my tomato stickers were covered up by a poster of all disciple things of potatoes. The damn locker now smells like potatoes and my nice messy locker has been tidied! My books were perfectly organised before but now I can't find a damn thing! There is only one person who I know who would have done it, that damn potato bastard.

The first thing I do is rip off the disgusting poster and stomp on it a few times to get rid of some anger. I stroke my poor tomato stickers trying to make sure they feel comforted. As I start putting my books in order I feel someone bump into me.

I turn around quickly and muster up a fearsome glare "Watch it bastard"

"Huh? Oh, my apologies~" an over cheery voice replies back from sun kissed tanned guy with nice dark chocolate curly hair. What the heck am I thinking this bastard ran into me!

"Yeah you better be sorry you bastardo" I narrow my eyes at him for a good measure.

"Are those tomato stickers!" he admires them.

I slam my locker shut stopping him from looking in my locker anymore. "I-if you don't mind bastard I have somewhere to be"

"Ah yes all classes over for the day~" his bright green eyes gleam with happy-I mean it looks absolutely disturbing! "Hm you really familiar…your Feli's brother, correct?"

"Why does that matter? Look if you want talk to that potato loving bastard he would probably already be home" I sigh out annoyed.

"I never said I wanted to talk to him; your quite interesting to talk to~" he gives me a bright happy smile.

"But I never said I wanted to talk to you now…bastard?" I add on quickly.

"Weren't you paying attention in our last class? We are partners for an English assignment! ~" his smile doesn't falter once.

"Cannot be bothered listening to most of my classes and what makes you think I want to do this project?"

"Yay you didn't call me a bastard~. Oh yeah the project is worth twenty percent of our literacy grade" he reaches his arms out and hugs me tightly. This feels n-horrible! This hug feels horrible and uh disturbing as well! I break free from his grasp and glare at him with my cheeks reddening.

"Never ever hug me again and fine but only at school bastard because I am too busy and currently I am late thanks to you" I push past him and speed walk down the hallway but then again I bump into two people. One of them almost falls to the ground and I can't be bothered to stop and look who they are. I feel my shirt straining as I try to break free from someone's hold.

I let a frustrated sigh out and face a blue eyed shoulder length blond guy. He gives me a creepy smile which makes my skin crawl.

"Let go of me you bastard"

"Ohonhonhon but your so cute" creepy!

"Francis let the boy go" the perky hot-I mean bastard commands.

'Francis' pouts but let's go and I decide to go into a jog to get away from the pervert bastard. I finally make it to the exit and head down towards my beautiful BMW S1000RR HP4 I love ever so much. It is one of the few things I love most (beside tomatoes of course). I slip on my helmet and listen to the purr of its engine before I take off.

As said so earlier I am actually very busy because of my nonno. For an old guy he sure is busy with 'work' but then again he is in charge. He gets me to deal with collecting money because apparently I have 'good' people skills when it comes to handling matters. To be completely honest I think I scare the shit out of them being one of the top mafia's boss grandchildren; also with my lovely demonstrations when it comes to refusal to pay up.

The only reason I do it is to keep Feliciano out of harm's way because nonno intends to hand the business down to one of us. Feli is an idiot and is too innocent for this line of work. Feli has no idea what I do or nonno does and that's all that matters. Nonno doesn't mind having Feli out of the family business as long as I keep working. Nonno is a sly old bastard but he can be somewhat okay at times, somewhat.

I pull in front of a ware house and enter in. I spot Ivan waiting for me and I notice he has very calm look, ah crap. I clear my throat alerting him of my presence and smiles at me.

"Ah Romano your finally here; for a moment I though you wasn't going to show up and that could have been really bad da" I gulp.

"I sorry Mr Braginsky for keeping you waiting" I bow my head in apology.

His violet eyes seem to be amused with my discomfort. "No need worry; here is your money and go along to your grandpa. It must be hard being a high school student and being in the mafia da?"

"Ah it's not really at all" I grab the bag and thank him and leave quickly scared out of my mind. That guy is just as scary as nonno but they seem to get along really well which is quite weird to see.

As hop onto my bike I notice a happy looking tanned brown haired hot-I mean bastard chatting to one of members with a albino and that 'Francis' guy with him. What the hell is going on here? He turns around and spots me and waves at me excitedly. Ah crap.

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue on and you know pressing that fav button won't poison you at all…  
~(^^)~ Katie88chick out**


End file.
